


Decreation

by nietzscheantrout



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Degradation, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Not Going To Miss You, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mean Will Graham, Pining Hannibal Lecter, Smut, Writing this was a pain, hurt/comfort/hurt again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietzscheantrout/pseuds/nietzscheantrout
Summary: Will missed his wife, his dogs, his kid, but he wasn't going to miss him. It was time to finally let Hannibal Lecter go. Though Lecter's method of asking for forgiveness was unorthodox, and so was Will's way of saying goodbye.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Decreation

“I don’t want to think about you anymore.”   
  
Every single word sunk Hannibal further into the ground, knuckles turning white as he clenched the arms of the seat he was in, trying to prevent an outburst. Of what type, he wasn’t sure, but it was bubbling up in his throat. He had cleaned Will, dressed him, placed him in his bed, and sat for what felt like hours. Observing. Admiring. His presence felt surreal, and every time his breathing seemed to be just a little bit out of rhythm, Lecter jumped from his seat to check that all was okay. In a way, he didn’t want Will to wake up and hear what he may have to say about their last proper interaction. This moment was an island far far away from the land of their past, and they were sitting in lounge chairs and sipping martinis. Hannibal smiled at the prospect.   
  
He snapped back to reality, being scorched by Will’s eyes digging into the center of his forehead. Hannibal could only scoff. “You don’t seem to have an issue when muttering my name in your sleep.”   
  
Another reason Lecter wanted to freeze and live in this moment. He’d never seen Will sleep for a prolonged period of time, nor did he expect to see him whining Hannibal’s name under his breath. The man’s body writhed in the bed as he continued to moan. Lecter had to stand up and excuse himself from his post, grabbing himself a much-needed glass of water as he stood on the other side of the room, returning to his seat when Will finally settled down. Now he was here, hearing that same man say he didn’t intend to ever see him again.   
  
“I- what?” Will’s gaze softened immediately, a deep red color crawling up his neck and onto his ears. He knew he was an active sleeper but not to this extent. Fuck.   
  
“What I see in my dreams is none of your fucking business, Hannibal. It’s over, okay? All of it. I miss my wife, I miss my dogs. What I do know for sure is that I’m not going to miss you.” His voice wavered slightly, but his posture stood tall as he got up off the bed, freezing in place as Hannibal got up at the same time. The two men stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, like the poles of two magnets that had forgotten whether they should be repelling or attracting.   
  
Will made the first move. He took three quick, calculated steps towards Hannibal, ending up just inches away from his face. He didn’t know what he was planning from that point, he didn’t think he’d get this far in the first place. “I’m tired of seeing your fucking face in my head every day,” he spat out, droplets landing on Hannibal’s lips. He watched the man’s tongue run over them, looking down at Graham with something that felt familiar yet new.    
  
“You delight in wickedness and then berate yourself for the delight,” he responded, clearly hurt, but his hand managed to make its way to Will’s face. Somehow, it always did.   
  
“You delight. I tolerate,” Will bit back, not leaning away from the gentle touch. His mind and his body disconnected completely, skin tingling with anticipation of Lecter’s touch.   
  
“I tolerated you, Will. I tolerated you while you conspired against me, while you played your little mind games, while you broke my heart. And I continue to tolerate you. The least you could do is extend me the same courtesy,” his hand grazed over Will’s chin momentarily, eyes locked on his lips before he let go, though he didn’t move any further away.   
  
“You mean nothing to me, Hannibal,” Will tried again, though his previous conviction had left him. He didn’t know why, but the trance of Lecter’s eyes on him calmed him immensely; it’s as if everything he wanted to say and scream about slipped out of his head.   
  
“Very well, then,” Hannibal leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together. “I want to be your nothing, Will. The ground you walk on, the book you leave on your nightstand but never read, the packaging you discard after unwrapping a gift,” his voice was soaked with need and desperation. “Please, Will. I’m anything and nothing for you. Decreate me.”   
  
Will watched him unravel, hand now making its way to Hannibal’s waist, squeezing it. “You’re a fucking nobody to me,” he repeated, other hand making its way into his hair. “You deserve to be fed to the dogs,” and with that, Will tugged him in for a famished kiss. His heart was one gentle touch away from spontaneously combusting, splattering all over the walls, Hannibal, and soaking into the floor as a permanent reminder of his infidelity.   
  
They clasped onto each other, having finally figured out which poles they were meant to be representing, completely inseparable. Will’s brain was fuzzy but his hands had no shame, roaming Lecter’s shoulders and momentarily sliding up to his neck, unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. He’d never seen his fingers move so fast, and his body responded in ways his mind couldn’t even begin to understand. Not that it mattered.   
  
Hannibal was a pile of glass shards on the floor, feeling himself be glued together again after every gentle touch. Every time Will pulled away, he shattered; only to be put back together again once their lips met. He let Graham mend and destroy him a dozen times, delighted by and afraid of his own fragility. The warmth of Will’s lips on his was all he needed to feel secure, dropping his shirt to the floor as he worked on taking Will’s off.    
  
He pulled away to get some air, clutching Hannibal’s skin as if he was hanging off of a skyscraper. “After this, I’m going to go back home, and I’m going to forget you exist,” his voice was a whisper, shoving Hannibal back onto the bed and straddling him. Lecter could only nod, letting Will take him in any way he wanted. He was aching now, mentally and physically.    
  
Will was breathless, prepared to obliterate in the gentlest way. He pushed Hannibal back so he was lying on the bed, leaning down to kiss him again and again.    
  
“You. Are. Nothing. But. A. One. Night. Stand,” he murmured between kisses, finally giving Lecter the friction they both pined for. The satisfaction was almost too much to bear, warm bodies moving against one another in complete harmony.   
  
Hannibal moaned when he felt Will’s grasp on his crotch, not expecting that sudden rush of confidence. He could never truly predict him. Graham held his hand still there for a moment before giving it a proper squeeze, eyes brightening at the sound of Hannibal’s groans, watching him shift and push back against the touch. “I’m going to fuck you raw, Dr. Lecter. Maybe then I can finally get at least one good use out of you,” he offered a glare, not being able to keep it for long as Hannibal parted his lips and whined.   
  
Will retracted his hand from Hannibal’s crotch, tracing it up his chest and near his lips, thumb grazing over them lovingly. “You always had such lovely lips… how about we put them to good use?” Hannibal bobbed his head up, taking Will’s entire thumb into his mouth and sucking it obediently. This is everything he’d ever wanted and more. His body was pulsating in the best way possible, goosebumps littering his skin. The only fear he had now was the fact that this moment was finite.    
  
More digits made their way into Lecter’s eager mouth, immediately enveloped by hot warmth. Will groaned at the feeling, rutting into him slowly as he sucked. Something about this felt more intimate than nudity. He knew that Hannibal was fully capable of devouring him in every way possible. Eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. Instead, he was letting his tongue roam over every single millimeter of Will’s fingers, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. Hannibal bucked up against Will’s groin, silently begging him to start moving again.   
  
He obliged, the rocking of their hips now making the bed move along, the creaks echoing through the otherwise silent house. Will could feel Hannibal’s thighs clenching, his whole body tensing under him as he removed the fingers from Lecter’s mouth, making sure he was watching as Will slipped them into his own. The doctor’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came at that sight, bucking up against Will needily. Will continued to move on top of him, leaning in close to whisper into his ear. “You’re a useless slut, Dr. Lecter. Can’t even control yourself for a few minutes,” the hot air made the hairs on the nape of Hannibal’s neck stand up. His face was hot and sweaty, flushed from the overexertion.   
  
Will used him as a nice little toy, grinding against him for another minute as he came, teeth sinking into Hannibal’s neck threateningly. He already left an emotional scar, no doubt, but something about Lecter having a physical reminder of the pain he’d caused made Will shudder.   
  
He pulled away immediately after he was done, shifting as he felt the cum soak his underwear and trousers, considering removing them but catching Hannibal’s inquisitive gaze. Will could change later. He reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head efficiently as he attempted to fix his hair.    
  
For a moment, there was a look of hope in Hannibal’s eyes. Was this enough to make amends? Has Will finally found a home here? Was he finally worth it?   
  
Will made sure his intentions were clear as he made his way to the door.   
  
“Don’t confuse yourself, Dr. Lecter. I’m not going to fucking miss you. But I am going to miss fucking you.” With that, the door closed behind him and Hannibal was left alone in the bed, sweat still dripping down his forehead. He buried his face in his hands, letting out the world’s most agonizing sigh as he tried to wipe an onslaught of tears. There was nothing else left for him.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi dearies!
> 
> Some more angsty stuff for my friends here! I hope you're all having a wonderful day and aren't crying too much <3
> 
> \- Newt xxx


End file.
